


Lost (the Pieces of Myself)

by Seralina



Category: Lost, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/pseuds/Seralina
Summary: What if the cage wasn't a cage... what if it was an Island?What if the only thing to guard it was a lone angel?What if one day, eons from the beginning, a demon and two hunters came poking where they didn't belong?Maybe this is just how the world is supposed to end.  Who is Castiel to judge the great plan?One thing is certain.  Dean Winchester is definitely gonna question the shit out of that plan.(A FicFacer$ 2019 winning donation piece!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [internetname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetname/gifts).

> My prompt was "Keep Castiel an angel the island has trapped."  
And I said, oh hell yes.  
Then... I fell down a rabbit hole of complicated plot lines and awesome ideas. So I apologize to my lovely person... but this will be much longer than expected.  
The TV show LOST meant a lot to me growing up, and I really wanna do this rewrite/XO/series combination thing justice.  
So seriously, thank you to InternetName for making me re-watch this amazing show that I fell in love with as a wee bab. It's been a pleasure.

It's a shame really. 

All he ever wanted was to be anywhere else. To explore and live, to see things. Not be stuck on this boring island with only his brother and mother for company for the rest of his life. He never felt like he fit here, like it was right.

So of course it all made sense when his real mother appeared to him and told him the truth. That his mother was a murder, that he had come from somewhere else. That this whole existence was a lie and he was meant to belong somewhere else.

The only horrible part about that realization was that humanity was a horrible thing to be apart of. It was dirty, lying, cheating, deceiving, murderous. He hated it, hated them, these people. And yet they kept coming from somewhere. Endless entertainment over the years. Except for Jacob. Jacob was fun to mess with, his brother thought he could teach him the good of humanity. That if he kept bringing more people eventually he would see it.

He would never see it. Because they were free to leave, and he would never be. 

Castiel was a fun addition. He was different. He was something that was unexpected. And as much as he liked new things... he hated them. So of course, there was endless fun to be had with Castiel. 

Centuries kept passing, Humans came and went, died and lived. It was annoying. Jacob never stopped trying, neither did Castiel. But they would never understand, both were so content to be where they were. They believed in the missions they were on. Ugh. 

So he plotted. Planned. As time passed the plan became clearer. He was able to try things, change things, convince the humans, become them. 

The day the commercial flight split apart over the island was easily the best day of his life. It was the beginning of everything he would ever wanted. Nothing would stop him. Not having to kill his brother, Jacob. Not his pesky little angel sidekick, and certainly not any of the festering humans who managed to survive the whole ordeal.

His time had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Castiel ended up on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve never seen lost or at ALL want a refresher of what happens before this point chronologically please check out this playlist on YouTube.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14_l1gxN5uY&list=PLozBJyoiL9S0zimULLglcJSC2-eQZBW_p&index=1
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Cas will essentially be filling Richard’s role. Which means we’ll have a very different Cas by the time the flight crashes. Everything that happens before Richard/Ricardo’s arrival, is what Jacob and MiB believe to be true. (In the playlist that is videos 1-15) I hope you enjoy this crossover!
> 
> (Also, this work is completely without a beta. Please let me know if you want to do that for me. I apologize for any mistakes.)

Heaven’s servant. Heaven’s warrior. Both meaning the same thing and yet two entirely different things. One day, his mission, his place on Earth would be given to him. Then he would truly know his place in the great plan. The day he received his assignment it was… unexpected and rare. Zacariah said he wasn’t ready, but Castiel _ knew _ he was. That this was his true destiny, despite what any of his superiors might think. He could feel it deep in his grace. Still he could understand their hesitation.

Castiel had heard stories of _ the Cage _ since before he could remember. That it held the most evil archangel to ever befall the ranks. How this archangel had raised war against God, because he didn’t like the humans. This was blasphemous to angels. Since humans were God’s creation it was their sworn duty to protect them. But the Morningstar saw fit to tempt them, turn them. To twist them into horrible things capable of horrible deeds. So God and the other 3 archangels rose up against him, and it was the Mighty Micheal that was able to lock his own brother away. Then they called in a specialist, because God knew a cage wouldn’t be enough to contain his wayward son for all time. 

They called her Naomi, she’s known as a rehabilitator for angels that stray too far away from the mission. God believed the Morningstar wasn’t too far gone to save, afterall he loved all of his children, so he asked Naomi to create a world that would test his son. One that would set him free of the cage when he was _ truly _ reformed. When he could love humanity. And as God commanded so it was done.

But with all well intentioned plans, things tend to go astray, even where God was involved. Gadreel had been the angel in charge of the cage since the beginning. Nothing appeared to go wrong, so he continued on with that position for a very long time. Till one day someone noticed somehow… humans were finding their way into the cage. They would trickle in through a small crack in the defences, which _ should _ have been impossible. But Gadreel had tampered with the workings of the shield. He felt bad for the young boys trapped in this world, with nothing but a psychotic mother to watch over them. It felt wrong. And wouldn’t it just be faster for the Morningstar’s rehabilitation if he just _ met _ some real humans? Interacted with them? Began to understand? Gadreel was sentenced to a cell for the rest of his existence for his insolence and disobedience. That’s how the position opened up for Castiel. (Course by the time the other angels noticed it was thousands of years later. Oops.) 

The angels (try as they might) couldn’t undo what Gadreel had done. So they needed to take a different approach for protection. Whereas Gadreel was previously an outside observer, Castiel would be placed directly on the inside. 

“You will _ not _ tell the Morningstar of his true identity.” Raphael, another of his archangel brethren lectured Castiel about his new position. “You will limit your interactions with the humans who pass through. You are to protect them from our brother and his treachery. You _ will _ help Jacob when he asks and you will _ not _ leave the island under any circumstances.” Castiel tilted his head slightly. He had many questions, but had learned a long time ago that asking questions of his brethren only seemed to annoy them. He was already supposed to know the answers. Castiel nodded stiffly.

“Yes, Raphael. I am at Heaven’s command.” Castiel added in, his unwavering fealty a reassurance. Raphael sighed heavily.

“Castiel, you need to do well at this job. You would not be receiving it if it were not for Joshua’s command passed on from our father. Apparently he thinks you the best for the job, and we are not to question such intelligence.” Rapheal turned away from his brother slightly, which was good because Castiel eyebrows had raised in shock. Father wanted _ him _ to do this job? Knowing that made some interesting warmth spread at the top of his chest. “Now we _ can’t _ stop the humans from entering the cage, but not many will get in overall. I expect this job will be difficult, and I expect you’ll do it well.” Castiel nodded again. “Anael will take you to your new post.” Castiel twisted around and found his sister (and commander) waiting for him. She gave him a sad smirk and held out her hand. He didn’t hesitate.

Moments later they were on a beach together, sand and waves. Palm trees swaying behind them in the soft breeze. Castiel turned to take it all in before turning back to Anael. 

“You won’t ever be able to leave this island, Castiel.” His insides twist slightly at this but he still feels sure of his position.

“If this is my role to play, then I accept all the consequences.” That same sad smile comes over Anael’s face.

“Good luck brother. And be careful.” Then she was gone, and Castiel was alone. His shirt catches the breeze and flaps around. He looked up to the sun and could hear birds calling in the distance. There was no denying the beauty in his father’s creation. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised to find it here, though. In the cage of the infamous beast. He supposed it would be easier to not question things if you were stuck somewhere that didn’t look like a cage. 

It was billions of years from the beginning, but the humans deemed this year to be 1879. On the far horizon to his west he could see a ship with three masts, white sails catching and billowing in the breeze, clearly passing the island just outside the barrier. The electricity in the air dials up a notch and Castiel watches in awe as clouds begin to form. The storm will bring the ship to the island. This will be Castiel’s first assignment. He will not intervene if the ship crashes, he will only intervene if the Morningstar tries to tempt one of the mortal souls.

The ship crashes into the large statue while riding a massive storm swell not even an hour later. Many of the humans on board die. Castiel watches from the distance, determined to observe until it is obvious he should intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to puzzle this out. For now I think I'm gonna work on this in bit chunks. Tiny bite sized pieces, so I can really tackle this complicated plot and how I want to reformat it.  
As you may or may not know, we have a couple actor crossovers (Mark Pellegrino, and Azazel's actor.)  
And I plan to honor those pre-existing face claims to an extent. Certain characters from Lost will need to eliminated entirely in order for the characters from supernatural to be able to intertwine. (I'm mainly looking at Richard for this. Sorry Richard.)  
Feel free to toss any crazy conspiracy theories or ideas my way! This fic is gonna be an interesting blend of AU and Canon elements. You'll just have to figure out how it all ties in later! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this story is without a beta. Here's today's nugget... we'll see how many days in a row I can go!

Castiel sees very strange things during his first night on the island. He watches a cloud of dark black smoke rampage what’s left of the ship’s survivors. Castiel knows their souls feel the torment before they finally ascend in their correct directions. But reapers do not visit the island, so he isn’t sure how they know where to go. Perhaps a dead soul is just… ejected from the cage? A mortal has no purpose being trapped here after all.

Stranger than the black smoke, is the intelligence of it. It is not some mindless beast, it leaves one human alive, chained below decks. Hours pass until suddenly though the trees comes a woman. She has long dark hair, and a long white dress, but she has no soul. It’s almost as if she’s some sort of demon but… there’s no demonic face lurking under the fair features. Just empty blackness. He listens as the not-woman thing goes below decks to the only survivor. Their tearful reunion means nothing to Castiel, in fact it just serves to further confuse him as the woman tells the man about where they are.

But Castiel knows this fact deep within the expanse of his grace: This island isn’t hell. Hell lies a long way below. 

The not-woman, Isabella apparently, is lying to the man, Ricardo. She tells him they’re dead. She tells him they have to kill the Devil, that they have to escape. Castiel tilts his head listening to the story being woven, then watches in moderate amazement as ‘Isabella’ comes running back onto the deck and dissolves into black smoke with a scream. The connection was easy enough to make, but Castiel wanted to see the proof of this creature’s power first hand. He knows this is the Morningstar, only a creature such as his brother would be capable of this much evil. Ricardo screams and shouts in pain below deck, unsure of what's happened to his wife. The cries die off long after the Smoke has cleared.

Time passes again, the day shifts into the night, Castiel’s second one in the Cage. A man in a black shirt carrying a lantern makes his way across the wreckage, the same creature as before wearing a different face again. But this time instead of frightening the man below deck, the Black Smoke Man offers Ricardo kindness. Their conversation makes Castiel squint his eyes in disbelief. The Hell lie continues, furthering Ricardo’s distress about his wife. The vulnerability in the human’s voice is easy to pick out, he’s more easily manipulated and agrees quickly to the Smoke Man’s request. The two leave the wreck and pick their way through the jungle forest, Ricardo slipping in and out of cohesiveness. By the time they reach the Smoke Man’s camp, Ricardo simply collapses for the rest of the night.

Morning comes and Smoke Man continues his friendly act, feeding Ricardo fish, caring for him, but all the while filling him with lies as an attempt to convince him of bad deeds. One part of the Smoke Man’s speech sticks with Castiel.

“ _ You aren’t the only one who’s lost something, my friend. The Devil betrayed me. He took my body. My humanity.” _

The words aren’t a lie, but they don’t ring completely true either. Either way it astounds Castiel to hear Naomi’s work first hand. The fact that the Morningstar ever believed he had humanity is humbling in a way. Castiel hear’s the valliance in Ricardo, responding to the Smoke Mna, knowing murder is wrong. Not wanting to repeat the same mistake twice. Castiel hopes the man won’t cave to the request, but knows he will, he doesn't have a choice if he wants to see his wife again. Even as some of the lies unwind, the rest stay tangled enough to convince him as he accepts the knife. The peeping angel feels the pull to intervene. Knowing he can save this man from damnation, he can grant him the mercy to see his wife again. 

Ricardo walks determinedly through the thick foliage, knife grasped white knuckle hard in his hand. Castiel appears before him long before the man spots the beach, lest he be confused for the one the Smoke Man wants to be killed. Ricardo stumbles back, attempts to unsheath the knife, but ends up falling over a rock to land on his behind. Castiel tilts his head, looking carefully at the man before him. Ricardo stutters.

“A-a-are you the devil?”  Cas shakes his head. 

“No, I’m an angel of the lord.” The man on the ground positively shakes as Castiel’s eyes glow with his grace. “You will give me the knife intended for this ‘devil’ and then I will grant you mercy.” Ricardo gapes up at him and scrambles to a standing position.

“So I don’t have to kill the Devil?” Castiel shakes his head side to side. Ricardo considers him warily still. “Am I in hell?” Castiel shakes his head again. “What about my wife?”

“She awaits you in Heaven.” 

“I can.. Go to Heaven? Even though I killed the Doctor?”

“Was it your intent to kill the Doctor?” Castiel asks, eyes studying the human carefully, trying to parse out his emotions. Sadness colors Ricardo’s face, his shoulders sag.

“No. But I was desperate and reckless. I should have been more careful. A human life is precious.” Ricardo speaks into his hand, the one holding the knife hangs limply at his side. Then as an afterthought he offers it to the angel. Castiel accepts it, one corner of his lips turning up slightly.

“Yes, it is. And your time here is done, if you wish.” Ricardo’s eyes snap up to meet Castiel’s. 

“I want nothing more than to see her again and to be away from this horrible place. Thank you, Angel.” Castiel nods and reaches out two fingers towards the poor Spanish man. Just as the digits connect with his forehead he disappears and Castiel watches in contained awe as his soul shoots up into the sky, heaven bound. The action makes him feel steady and proud. He's doing his job, he's accomplishing things. Keeping the Morningstar where he belongs until he learns the error of his ways. A part of Castiel's brain warns him that he shouldn't be _feeling_ anything. He is an angel with a duty, there should be no part of him that cares about what happens to the humans trapped here or how his job is going. So he simply shoves it down, as he has for his whole existence. 

With that task completed, Castiel sets out towards the beach, intending to do exactly the opposite of what the smoke man advised. Speak with the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard of FicFacers, I highly encourage you google it and see what we're all about. Our auction starts TOMORROW, and I am offering one writing lot as well as 3 artist lots. All the donations will go straight to Random Acts!  
Thanks again for reading, I hope you're enjoying.


End file.
